ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzwolfer
Blitzwolfer is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transyl's moon, Luna Lobo. Appearance Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a classic werewolf. He has grey fur and a long flowing mane and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand. The inside of his mouth is green. Blitzwolfer wore the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Blitzwolfer's mane and tail have turned black. He now wears white pants with black markings that reach up his chest, the inside of his mouth is now red and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his original series self, but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and is colored green, and his tail is shorter. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance. In Ben 10: Ultimate Power, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his chest is now green, and his knees have white pads on them. In Logan Storm: Galactic Hero, he is a alien. He is one of the aliens in The Lightningmatrix. He looks the same his original self, though he has the symbol of The Lightningmatrix on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but there are two red lines on his shoulders, that run down to his chest and join to make a red circle around his Omnitrix symbol. He has grey chains on his ankles and wrists. His suit comes down over his knees, and he has two black lines on each of his thighs. Powers and Abilities Blitzwolfer can fire a sonic howl, in addition to his formidable claws, fangs and muscles, he can emit a strong and destructive green-colored glowing visible ultrasonic howl if the parts of his quadra-hinged muzzle are opened and a shout is released. Blitzwolfer also has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing. Weaknesses Like all real-life canines, Blitzwolfer is colorblind so he cannot distinguish anything but black and white. Ben 10 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328163025/ben10/images/9/9b/Benwolf_UA.PNG Blitzwolfer in Ultimate Alien *Blitzwolfer first appeared in Benwolf. After the Omnitrix was scratched by the Yenaldooshi, it got stuck between Active Mode and Capture Mode, making Ben turn into Blitzwolfer slowly. Wes thought Ben was turning into a Yenaldooshi because he was bitten by it as Wildvine. However, after the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach, they realized that they were dealing with an alien werewolf. Blitzwolfer turned back after he dropped Max and Wes on a cliff. Ultimate Alien Edit *Blitzwolfer was re-unlocked in Ben 10,000 Returns by Ben 10,000. Appearances Ben 10 *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) Reo 19 He is called Howlwolf *The Music of the Whampire (Cameo) Richard 10 Franchise *Ben 10: The Apparition of the Dark Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was used by an alternate Ben in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat?, when he battled and defeated Vilgax. Trivia *Kai is fond of Blitzwolfer, however, Ben found out Kai only liked him for it, as she wanted to train/tame him. *Blitzwolfer is part of the "Halloween Trio" (the others being Snare-oh and Frankenstrike). *In the original series, Ben only turns into Blitzwolfer once; however, since Ben was transforming into him throughout the episode, Blitzwolfer technically got the most screen time out of the "Halloween Trio". *Blitzwolfer is the second known alien whose home world is a moon, first is Upgrade. *Blitzwolfer has a similar build and design to Biowulf from the Generator Rex series. *In a Fusionfall halloween event, Dracula sold the outfits of Blitzwolfer along with the rest of the Halloween trio. *Blitzwolfer is the only one of Ben's transformations to undergo a different transformation process; Ben slowly mutates into a Loboan in his human state and later grows the Omnitrix, completing the transformation. Other Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *To The Past (by present Ben) *Unexpected (by Ben) *Truce Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *The Negative Effect (first reappearance) *99 For A Change Ben 10: Alien Generation Blitzwolfer is unlocked for Present Ben and Past Ben 11yr old Blitzwolfer looks exactly the same 16yr old Blitzwolfer looks the same as OS but the white and black colour scheme on his "Shirt" is green and black and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Ben 10:Aliens Blitzwolfer is confirmed to appear and is DNA sample (the Yenaldooshi) is a main villain. John Smith 10 Blitzwolfer is obtained after the Yenaldooshi scratched the Omnitrix in Wolf Bane. Blitzwolfer appears with a new name, Wolf Bane. Appearances *Grounded (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Azmuth (episode) *Wes Out *Alone Together (John Smith 10) *Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) *Star Light, Star Bright *Knight's Temple (used by Kevin) *Primus Again (used by Kevin) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) Galactic Battle *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Trip to Naboo (by Metal John) *Metal John (episode) *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) *Rebellion Distant Worlds *Fight (in Omni's head) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Rematch *Caldia (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch *New Chess Pieces (episode) (first re-appearance) *Darkness and Power (Drone by Phantom) Spacewalker *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) (by Bryce) (as Wolfblitz) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Wolf Bane appears under the control of Kakashi, attacking the base of Avalanche. Appearances *Avalanche (JSXFF) *Mythril Mines *Old Friends Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, he has taken on a darker tone. Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson Appearances *TBA Bryce Bowman: Origins Blitzwolfer goes by a new name: Wolfblitz. He does not wear the Omnitrix, or any other costume. Appearances *Midnight Prowl *Nemesis Attack Gallery RoryWolf.png|RoryWolf Blitzwolfer BTUP.png|In BTUP B10uh yen.png|Bryce as Wolfblitz in B10UH/BBO BTDW Blitzwolfer.png|Blitzwolfer in BTDW Downgradenoid blitzwolfer.png|Downgradenoid as Blitzwolfer BTE Blitzwolfer.png|Blitzwolf in BTE Category:Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Aliens Category:Canon Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Grey Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:AI Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:JSXFF Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash